


[Podfic] That Rockstar Shit by Ladyfoxxx

by fire_juggler



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That Rockstar Shit by Ladyfoxxx read aloud:</p><p>It's not that Mikey's never noticed Ray. He just never thought Ray had noticed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] That Rockstar Shit by Ladyfoxxx

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [That Rockstar Shit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/180682) by [ladyfoxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfoxxx/pseuds/ladyfoxxx). 



> Recorded for Paraka's birthday. Happy Birthday!!!
> 
> Cover art by k_e_wilson.

Cover Art created by k_e_wilson ♥.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Length:

00:12:43 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/that_rockstar_shit-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 12.4 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/that_rockstar_shit-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 7.2 MB

  
---|---


End file.
